KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2015
23:57:33 Sil: *smiles* 23:58:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:23 /me wonders into snow woods* 23:59:00 Sil: *reads Brandons book while stroking her kids* 23:59:28 you can read russian? 23:59:57 Sil: A bit. I'm more skilled with Roman. 00:00:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:56 *trips over skar* i found a mouse 00:01:07 :O *gasp* 00:01:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:44 *pets skar* 00:03:17 *purrs* 00:03:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:15 cute little mouse it thinks its a cat 00:04:18 Sil: I prefer learning of dead races. 00:04:50 i am groot D: 00:05:40 *makes skar read* 00:05:55 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:04 make it stop DX 00:06:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:39 *eats the book* 00:06:42 Sil: *grabs Brandon* Don't pressure the lady. *drags him away anime style* 00:06:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:56 *puts skar in a room full of anime* 00:06:57 Q~Q scary 00:07:06 *Brandon falls off a cliff* 00:07:46 *puts a ton of warning signs up* Must avoid that room. 00:07:48 /me hides under my bed* 00:08:13 Eww reading. 00:08:38 Sil: Knowledge is power, guard it well. 00:08:52 *gives sil a comic book* 00:09:09 True... 00:09:11 *snuggles a mouse* 00:10:12 Sil: That and it comes in handy. 00:10:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:36 *cuddles a kitten* 00:10:47 /me hides on the roof* 00:10:53 no one well find me here 00:11:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:11:37 skar please get off my dog house my mutt is watiching you thinking your food 00:11:45 nu 00:11:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:16 Sil: *she puts her kids to bed and tells them a bedtime story in Aqua* 00:13:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:06 *the puppy tries to nibble skar* 00:14:21 down boy 00:15:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:11 *puppy sits* 00:15:28 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:38 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:46 *throws a blanket on sil then hides* 00:15:51 good boy 00:15:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:02 Sil: *smiles, kisses her kids good night* 00:16:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:16:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:49 *puppy rolls over and off the dog houes* 00:16:54 *house 00:17:25 wolf the puppy is hurt DL 00:17:27 D: 00:17:33 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:17:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:48 Teeeen pppppm 00:17:53 Teen 00:17:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:14 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:21 thats why i asked you not to be up on the dog house *picks it up and takes it inside* 00:18:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:18:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:45 /me climbs a tree* 00:18:45 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:18 i clam this tree for all for skar kind 00:19:25 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:03 .... skar thats not a tree thats teen 00:20:41 /me climbs a real tree* 00:22:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:10 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:17 skar thats the side of my houes your climbing would you like some pie 00:23:27 Sil: *drinks a bottle of fine wine* 00:23:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:40 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:08 nu 00:24:13 skar nu like pie 00:24:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:25:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:36 would you like a cookie 00:26:44 yus 00:26:51 but im not getting down 00:27:30 you dont need to after all i do live in a tree just a few more feet up and you at my door 00:28:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:29:43 Hey Peppers, you ever been mistaken for a man? 00:29:58 skar look its a wild jj what will you do (catch it, battle it, or cuddle it) 00:30:02 i thought peeps was a dude 00:30:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:35 I'm not an "it" -__- 00:30:56 sorry wolf meant her 00:31:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:31:22 Hey JJ, you ever been mistaken for a man? 00:31:49 All the time.. -_- 00:31:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:10 Not the answer I was expecting but that will do. 00:32:23 Why were you asking? XD 00:32:26 i thought jj was boy at first *looks down in shame* 00:32:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:00 (giggle) Well, I thought I would be safer if I had guy avitars 00:33:20 After all, I do get a little scared that someone is looking for my address e-e 00:33:43 wolf is lost so wolf with just give skar cookies till wolf know whats going on *gives skar a cookie* 00:34:38 I was just seeing what your reply would be. 00:34:54 Erm.. ok. 00:35:13 i thought FG was a girl at frist 00:35:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:35:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:50 OMG same here 00:35:56 Yep. *tries to do the thing with the knife, cuts off my middle finger* Crap, my swearing days are over. 00:35:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:00 so did wolf 00:36:07 Ugh laptop froze. 00:36:17 Stupid laptop 00:36:23 *thumps it* 00:36:30 *Watches Teen rant* @-e 00:36:40 Misread that didn't see the t. 00:37:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:20 Pervert. 00:37:23 (troll) 00:37:29 Lol 00:38:06 Lol 00:38:26 :D 00:38:34 I'd happily do that to my wife JJ, Teen's 100% not my type. 00:39:01 *gives skar more cookies* 00:39:18 Shot... I really don't care what you do to your wife. (facepalm) 00:39:20 Wow such insults. 00:39:28 Such wow 00:39:50 Such care. 00:39:54 (epic) 00:40:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:48 JJ, the thing between me and my babe is more turned to nothing, think her arsehole dad has stopped her from emailing me. *mutters* Motherfragging jerk. 00:41:06 Fred: I heard better insults from a cereal box. 00:41:18 Brb making hurricane tracks. 00:41:35 Teen to Shot: K (epic) 00:41:41 Lol 00:41:42 xD 00:41:54 night everyone 00:41:59 NO SKAR NO 00:42:00 More like bullet to shots face. 00:42:04 *cries a river* 00:42:05 night skar 00:42:06 o/ 00:42:28 Sil: *tucks Skar in and makes pushes JJ into Skar's bed* 00:42:54 love chu jj dear 00:42:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:34 Sil: *smiles* 00:43:39 :D 00:44:54 Sil: *pushes Niko into JJ* 00:45:40 O.o 00:46:13 *hides* 00:46:23 /me gets dragged off to prison for knocking over Jj "I was framed" O_O 00:46:50 Sil: *goes to the kitchen and has a shot of wine before going to bed* 00:47:13 Aww T^T 00:47:47 /me breaks out of prison with Trevor's help and burns down Sil's house 00:47:54 *Punches Shot across the face* Don't do your crap with me. e-e 00:48:33 Sil: *saves her kids* 00:49:04 Well their goes my never getting punched by a chick bonus. 00:49:22 *sits with a puppy* i found a god of cuddles *holds up the puppy 00:50:20 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:28 Hi guys 00:51:25 *cleans my wounds* 00:52:11 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 00:52:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:09 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:35 Mmm.... I miss something 00:53:40 Lots 00:53:48 Skar just let. ;-; 00:53:51 left* 00:54:00 *tries not to cry* 00:54:11 *whistles and sprays wounds with expired disinfectant* 00:54:13 Jj *hugs* hang in there 00:55:05 *shuts eyes and smiles though the pain* 00:55:05 *hugs blaze* 00:55:11 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 00:55:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:59:31 *Hugs Blaze* x3 thank chu 01:01:10 *plays rock an roll music* 01:02:06 Sil: *tucks her kids in and goes to sleep* 01:02:12 *gives jj food* 01:02:37 Thanks, haven't eaten all day. 01:02:44 *Noms* (giggle) 01:02:49 Yum 01:03:18 your welcome *it was a nice juice stake* 01:04:57 I've only had two meals of a curry. 01:06:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:07:02 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:02 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:13:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:13:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:19 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:58 wb *snuggles awake and on your head* 01:16:46 Thanks 01:17:40 you welcome 01:18:58 *pokes Teen with a stick and hids in a bush* >:3 01:19:33 *pokes blaze with a cookie* 01:20:22 Mmm cookie 01:20:26 lol 01:23:08 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 01:23:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:24:35 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:53 What he makes some gooooood cookies 01:25:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:22 its ture 01:33:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:33:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:15 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:49 A rooster bit me once.... 01:58:26 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:58:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:59:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 03:20:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:20:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:21:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:21:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:48:26 Bye guys 03:48:56 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:49:09 cya 03:55:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:12:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 05:07:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 05:07:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 05:07:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 05:12:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 05:26:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:01:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:28:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:50:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:13:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:21:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:45:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:44:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:44:52 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 09:44:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 09:46:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 09:46:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 09:54:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 09:55:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 09:55:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 09:55:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 09:55:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 09:55:13 My god... What have I done? 09:56:39 ? 09:56:54 I just dropped a nuke. 10:00:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 10:00:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 10:01:32 Oh well, I'm sure the French are used to having a city blown off the face of Terra. 10:11:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 10:11:15 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 10:21:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:37:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:38:26 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 11:39:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:39:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:40:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:40:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:42:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:42:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:52:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 11:53:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:59 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 11:55:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:57:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:01:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:03:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:58 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:03 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 12:07:08 Hello o/ 12:07:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:07:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:07:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:11:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:04 Fighter command. 12:16:01 Nothing like been the mighty lord of the Mongols. 12:16:39 *makes a Category 5 hurricane strike Ireland* 12:16:48 (epic) 12:17:22 This is the earliest I've seen chat somewhat populated for a while at 8 am my time 12:17:50 I think I might steal Napoleon's capital. 12:19:57 I feel like a Drelek.. 12:24:46 French knights Mongol veteran tanks.... Place your bets. 12:29:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:33:22 Lol, Napoleon has declared full war on me... 12:40:17 Lol 12:41:22 Yeah, he hasn't even got cannons. He's catapults. 12:42:54 And it seems he's learned the art of making Pikemen, he's sending Archers to protect his catapults. 12:50:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:50:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:00:03 SPAAAAAACE! 13:07:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:08:13 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:08:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:09:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:57 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:10:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:59 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:11:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:11:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:47 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:13:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:22:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:28:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:28:54 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:36:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:43:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:53:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:05 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:03:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:29:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:29:36 wb. 14:29:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:29:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:33:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:33:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:45:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:45:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:56:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:57:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:31 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 15:03:35 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:05:05 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:05:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:06:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:06:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:17:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:22:27 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:41 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:28:45 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:32 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:31:33 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:37:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:51:52 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:01 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:33 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:55:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:12 hi jj 15:56:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:56:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:56:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:02:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:11:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:15:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:15:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:15:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:11 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:11 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:50 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 16:28:47 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 16:29:00 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:28 afk, taking my bedding to my mums. 16:33:35 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:41 Hi Ikeda o/ 16:33:57 hello hyper kupo! 16:36:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:15 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:43 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 16:37:53 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:45:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:45:59 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:46:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:39 back. 17:01:01 wb 17:05:04 Hey Teen :) 17:05:49 \Hi 17:05:51 Hi * 17:06:39 brb I'm going to park I'll be on mobile 17:06:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:07:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 17:09:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:16:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:19:08 *hands out cookies* :) 17:20:05 Sil: *smiles* 17:20:46 /me picks a cookie and eats it 17:20:51 kupo 17:20:54 *takes 5 lol £ 17:20:56 * * 17:26:21 Brb 17:26:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:26:51 Sil: Hey hun. 17:27:21 hi 17:27:38 Sil: *smiles* Got you something. 17:28:38 kupo! 17:29:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:30:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:31:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:31:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:31:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:31:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:35:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:35:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:35:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:35:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:35:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:36:11 Back 17:36:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:36:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:37:44 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:39:07 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 17:39:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:39:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:40:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:40:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:40:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:41:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:42:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:43:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:08 Sorry had to unload the dishwasher... -_- 17:44:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:45:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:05 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 17:46:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:46:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:47:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:48:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:53:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:53:46 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 17:53:54 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:22 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 17:56:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:57:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:59:45 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:00:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:00:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:01:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:02:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:04:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:06:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:07:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:13 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:16:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:20:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:24:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 18:24:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:25:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:25:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:31:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:37:14 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 18:37:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:41:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:41:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:34 we had a pep raily at school 18:51:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:51:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:53 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:52:43 I'd like to say one thing. my goldfish have more moves than the cheerleaders. they're horrible 18:53:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:56:22 teen 18:56:42 but Ignored them and looked away 19:00:58 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 19:01:07 Hello everyone. ^_^ 19:02:15 This red sure fits me. (epic) 19:02:15 Hi im mature in chat and in real life. Lol 19:02:20 XD 19:02:51 lol 19:05:33 This blue sure fits me (epic) 19:06:03 (epic) 19:06:53 And blue is my favorite color lol 19:09:03 I fave color is the color of my enemies blood. 19:09:33 I like Red and Black, my favorite colors. (epic) 19:09:58 I like Blue and Purple (epic) 19:10:14 Those are nice. (epic) 19:10:23 Whatever the thing I gotta kills blood is that is my fave. Even if they have motherfragging acid for blood. 19:13:04 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 19:13:05 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 19:13:32 Okay 19:13:59 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 19:14:10 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:18 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 19:16:20 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:14 I want a red and black betta named Hater 19:19:19 or a purple betta named Vile 19:21:01 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 19:21:10 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 19:22:39 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 19:22:41 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 21